finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lair of the Father
Lair of the Father, also known as Cave Bahamut, Cave of Bahamut or Cave of the Phantom God, is a dungeon in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is the lair of Bahamut, Hallowed Father of the Eidolons. Story Final Fantasy IV The party can visit the cave as soon as they acquire the Lunar Whale and fly to the Red Moon. At three points the path is blocked by a Behemoth in an inescapable set encounter. Once Bahamut is beaten at the end of the dungeon, Rydia can summon him in battle. The After Years After Fusoya and Golbez investigate the Impact Crater and fight the Mysterious Girl and Asura, Fusoya grows concerned for Bahamut's fate with the girl's power to control Eidolons. The two enter the Lair of the Father to check on him, and find him petrified. Instead of Behemoths, Count Malboro block the path at points. Quests Eidolon search sidequest In the mobile version of Final Fantasy IV, the player can embark on a quest to find eidolons scattered around the world. The seventh eidolon is found near Bahamut's hall in Lair of the Father, on the right side before the stairs. He asks Rydia if she is paying her respects, then the eidolon returns. Items Final Fantasy IV * Genji Shield * Genji Helmet * Genji Armor * Genji Gloves The After Years * Aura Staff * Dry Ether * Ether * Ice Shield Enemies Final Fantasy IV * Dark Sage * Dark Sage Moonmaiden * Dark Sage Moonmaiden x2 * Dark Sage Armored Fiend * Armored Fiend * Armored Fiend x2 * Bone Dragon * Silver Dragon * Behemoth * Behemoth x2 * Bahamut (boss) 3D formations * Behemoth x1 * Dark Sage x1 * Dark Sage x3 * Dinozombie * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon * Armored Fiend x1 * Armored Fiend x2 * Moonmaiden x2, Dark Sage x1 * Moonmaiden x1, Dark Sage x1 * Bone Dragon x1 The After Years ;B1F * Flamehound x2 * Magma Tortoise, Goblin Captain x2 * White Mousse * Chimera * Naga x2 * Naga x2, Medusa ;B2F * Flamehound x3 * Magma Tortoise, Goblin Captain x2 * Black Lizard x2 * Medusa x2 * White Mousse x4 * Chimera x2 * Medusa, Stone Golem ;B3F * Magma Tortoise x2, Black Lizard x2 * White Mousse x3, Chimera * Black Lizard x3 * Chimera, Flamehound x2 * Flamehound x4 * Stone Golem Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Musical themes The Lair of the Father shares the background music of the Feymarch, "Town of Illusions". Gallery FFIV PSP Lair of the Father WM.png|Lair of the Father on the world map (PSP). FFIV PSP Lair of the Father.png|Lair of the Father (PSP). Lair of the father ios.PNG|Lair of the Father (DS/iOS). FFIV Battle Background Moon Interior SNES.png|Battle background (SNES). FFIV Moon Interior Background GBA.png|Battle background (GBA). FFIV PSP Lunar Tunnel Battle.png|Battle background (PSP). Cavebahamut.PNG|Cave Bahamut (SNES). Bahamut's hall ffiv ios.PNG|Bahamut's hall (DS/iOS). Rydia learns bahamut ffiv ios.PNG|Rydia learns Bahamut (DS/iOS). Bahamut girl 1 NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of one of the girls (DS/iOS). Bahamut girl 2 NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of one of the girls (DS/iOS). Bahamut NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of Bahamut (DS/iOS). TAY Wii Lair of the Father WM.jpg|Lair of the Father on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Lair of the Father.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFRK Lair of the Father JP FFIV.png|The japanese dungeon image for Lair of the Father in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Caves